epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JakeTheManiac/Inside the User's Studio: Hawkeye bowman 13
Inside The User's Studio with JakeTheManiac Jake: Aw, yee, yee. I'm back with interviews. Today I have a gust who is so fantastic and fabulous that I have the opportunity to battle him and Legion with Cyan. This man has falcon-like vision and knows his way around Robin Hood's weapon of choice. Ladies and gentlemen, Hawkeye bowman 13. Ok, first question: How did you first come across this wiki? Hawk: Well, it was in 2012 (ye early, I know). It was when Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates came out and I was looking for a wiki 'cause I love wiki a lot and I found this one and was an AWC for 3 years. Nowadays, I really wish I made my account back in 2012 but whatever. Jake: Second question: Where did you come up with your username? Hawk: I like Hawkeye and, uh, Hawkeye likes bows and he is a man and 13 is a cool number (it is not my age FYI). Jake: Ye, nice coverup. ;) Third question: What are some of your favorite hobbies? Hawk: Man, lets see… number one is definitely the wiki and chatting on the chat. Two is video games, for sure and like YouTubers and stuff........ so I am a nerd. Jake: Fourth question: What is your favorite and least favorite ERB? Hawk: Fave would be Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter and Stan Lee vs Jim Henson and least fave would be Adam vs Eve. Jake: Fifth question: Who are your three best friends on the wiki? Hawk: Oh, man, that's a super hard one. I would have to say Grav, Icey and Legion. Jake: What is your favorite thing to eat? Hawk: Pizza to eat and Dr. Pepper to drink. Jake: I understand that you are gay. Do you have any interesting/funny stories regarding your sexuality? Hawk: That is true and yes, my major funny story is at my new high school almost no one knows I am gay but almost once every two days a girl will ask me out since I am a really nice dude and kinda hot, I guess. So its pretty funny to see the girls faces when I am just like "ya no thanks." Jake: Have you ever come in contact with a girl who looks like a guy and liked her? Hawk: Ha nope. Maybe someday but none, as of now. Jake: Would you date her? Hawk: Uhhhh, most likely, no. If she looked like a guy, there is a not chance that she would even like guys. ;) (WARNING: Jake is about to do Awkward Question Time. This just HAD to happen again. Prepare your head. It's gonna hurt.) Jake: AWKWARD QUESTION TIME!!!! WHAT TURNS YOU ON?!?!?!?! Hawk: F*cking hair on your head, looking nice. Jake: ON A SCALE OF NEIL PATRICK HARRIS TO A CROSSDRESSING ELTON JOHN RIDING A RAINBOW UNICORN WHILE IT'S RAINING BEAUTIFUL FLOWER PETALS, HOW GAY ARE YOU AND HOW OBVIOUS IS IT?!?! Hawk: I am pretty f*ckin' fab, it is pretty obvious, I like dudes. Nobody's guesses tho. Jake: DO YOU WONDER WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE STRAIGHT?!?!? Hawk: Ha, Wonder, what a fgt. But yes, sometimes it would be easier to date and ya know, other stuff. Jake: ARE YOU JEWISH?!?!? Hawk: Nope, why? Jake: I DON'T KNOW! IT WAS A RANDOM QUESTION! GUESS YOU CAN SAY………… JEW DID NAZI THAT ONE COMING! WINK, WINK, NUDGE, NUDGE!! HAHAHAHAHA… Hawk: I hate you right now. Jake: I can just go to the Pivot questionnaire, if you want. Hawk: Ok Jake: What is your favorite word? Hawk: Tie with "bitch" and "meh", mostly "bitch" tho. Jake: What is your least favorite word? Hawk: "Moist" and "Westboro". Jake: What makes you happy? Hawk: This wiki and people texting me back. Jake: What makes you unhappy? Hawk: People who try to be cool by being mean to everyone. Jake: What sound do you love? Hawk: Laughter and ERB. Jake: Of course. What is your favorite curse word? Hawk: "Bitch" all the way. Jake: What profession, other than yours (if you have one), would you like to attempt? Hawk: My dream job is hotel management and I love it so much. Jake: What profession would you not like to participate in? Hawk: Prison guard or nun. Jake: And finally: If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say to you, when you arrive at the pearly gates? Hawk: God: "You, you the one guy?" Me: "ya" God: "k" Jake: Any last words before this is over? Hawk: When are your team tourney lines gonna be done? Jake: THEY'LL BE DONE WHEN THEY'LL BE DONE!!!!…… Oops, sorry. Uh, that's all. Tune in next time for another totally tubular edition of "Inside the User's Studio." FIN P.S. Don't worry, Grav. Your's will be up soon. :) Category:Blog posts